Digital image editing tools can be used to remove unwanted features from images. For instance, using some existing techniques, certain pixels containing a blemish are regenerated based on colors of nearby pixels by blurring or smoothing (e.g., using Gaussian filters), or infilling (e.g., using patch-based pixel replacement algorithms), which have the effect of diminishing or removing the blemish. Some techniques also apply a high-frequency component from another image to a healed region after it has been modified to replace defective pixel colors. Yet the results of such techniques often result in undesirable visible effects. For instance, some techniques produce visible discontinuities at the edges of the regenerated pixels or result in a loss of detail. These areas are easily noticed, especially when the surrounding areas are unevenly textured, or when pixel intensity changes sharply at the boundary. Another existing blemish removal technique involves altering the lighting or other attributes of the image, such as color or contrast, to make the blemish less visible. However, this technique may be unsatisfactory if the blemish remains visible, or if the changes adversely affect other portions of the image. Therefore, improved blemish removal techniques are desirable.